Right Track
by Esara25
Summary: A story entirely from the P.O.V of Dani. She learns what it's like to love but not without struggle. Shipping Dantana. Disclaimer- I own Nothing, although I wish I owned Demi Lovato...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction. I decided to write this story because i love Glee and Demi Lovato! Please Review! I'd love to know what you think so far. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...or anything else.**

Chapter: 1 – Spider

Dani's POV:

It's been 5 months since I moved to New York, the first month was great. I felt as though I was a bird flying away from it's nest for the first time. I took my guitar and my college savings and never looked back. My parents were never the most supportive of me, they loved church and their lord Jesus Christ more than their daughter. Mom and dad were both preachers and raised me to know right from wrong, only I was set up for failure. I was in senior year when I discovered my fatal flaw. This girl named Cindy in my band class caught my eye, she was beautiful. She had long blonde curly hair and the prettiest green eyes. Cindy was different from most girls in my town as her family didn't attend church. She had a tattoo on her left shoulder blade of the sun and always wore clothes that showed off her slender mid drift. I was told I wasn't allowed to hang around Cindy, this was hard for me, she was so kind and very likable. It wasn't long before I disobeyed my parents, this girl had a pull on me. One day I invited Cindy over when my parents were out of town. The Blonde beauty showed me what it was like to be affectionate in the most vulnerable way. She would kiss me so gently, I never wanted any guy like I wanted Cindy. My neighbor Mrs. Bentley caught us making out through the window of our small home and immediately reporting to the god squad. That was when I left.

I stayed in a Hostel for the first month. I met the coolest people and ate at the most delicious restaurants, life was looking great for me. That was until the money ran out. I got a job at the starlight diner and would play my guitar in the subway station to earn some extra cash between shifts. I soon realized I couldn't live in a Hostel too much longer so I started looking for rooms to share, that's when I found Shari. Shari was a middle aged single mother of two young boys who was looking for some help. I met Shari when I was playing my guitar and her son Ben threw a tantrum when she had no money that he could place in my guitar case. Shari continued to come through that same station every day with her sons, chatting to me a little more each time. It was one evening when I was taking a water break that Shari really opened up to me, it was less than a month later that I started renting a room in her small apartment. It was difficult moving in with a new family especially since I was an only child. Even though Ben and Lucas were great fun I still felt quite lonely at times. I missed my home, my friends and Cindy.

I tried calling Cindy many times when I first moved to New York. I thought we could still be together even though it was long distance...I thought wrong. Cindy never answered her phone and the one time she did she hung up on me. My heart slowly began to dissolve, Cindy didn't want me anymore. I couldn't give her what she wanted so she went to find someone who could. I started to feel like the itsy bitsy spider. Every day felt the same; I would wake up, go to work, sing in the station, go home and then let my tears wash me to sleep. I began to feel stuck in the life I was living. I would watch Shari plant a fake smile on her face as she would kiss her boys good-night knowing that she struggles everyday to even put food in their tummies. I hoped I would never be like Shari. My dream was to be famous musician touring the world with someone who loved me. Love was what I craved most but finding it was extremely hard in New York. After a while I gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- That girl

Today was just like any other...until it wasn't. These two young ladies walked into Starlight shaking hands with my manager as they walked into the back room. The first one was a very pretty brunette with a big smile and nice clothes, the second woman just knocked me right off my feet. She had beautiful long black hair, creamy skin and the face of an angel. Her body was strong and her eyes were deep. I wanted to meet this girl. 10 minutes later the two girls came back in to the seating area wearing Starlight's uniform and got to work. The rest of my shift went by fast as customers came poring in. I still could not keep my eyes off of this girl but she refused to look up at me. I was signing out when the Brunette approached me.

"Rachel Berry" She said holding out her petite hand.

"I'm Dani" I chirped as I shook her hand

Rachel talked at me about for about 5 minutes before she noticed my attention was on something else.

"Oh, that's Santana."She suddenly added taking me by surprise.

"I didn't ask.." I added doing a horrible job at convincing her I didn't care.

"Come on Dani, you have been looking at her all night" Rachel chimed in an all too cheerful voice.

I just shrugged and continued to walk toward the door but soon noticed Rachel was following me.

"You know she plays for your team, right?"Berry whispered after me, that was enough to catch my attention.

"How do you even know I'm Lesbian?" I whisper back.

"I have gay dads!" Rachel made her point and with that I left.

Today I decided not to go to the station, I just wanted to go home and go to bed in hopes that I would dream about Santana. I couldn't help thinking about this girl and how she looked so comfortable with her new job. For the first time since moving to New York I felt exited about a girl that wasn't Cindy. With that I fell into a deep sleep, this time without tears streaming down my face. This girl gave me hope. I decided I wanted to learn more about Santana.

I woke up with the horrible sound of wailing in my ear. Lucas was crying as nothing soothed his teething pain. This has been happening for the last 2 weeks and if it wasn't for my excitement to see Santana I would have lost it on the boy. I carefully applied my makeup making sure my eyeliner winged out perfectly on both eyes. I then threw my hair up securing it neatly with a few pins. I did a final check in the mirror before walking to the diner. Rachel was already serving an older man coffee when I checked in for my shift. My eyes scanned the entire diner and Santana wasn't anywhere. I was about to ask Rachel where she was when I heard the soft humming coming from the kitchen. Santana glided to a table in a daze as she placed hot dishes in front of a family seated in a booth. Santana snapped out of her daze as she noticed my eyes watching her. The raven haired girl turned to face me with her chocolate eyes digging into my soul. Embarrassment crept across my face as the girl smiled and proceeded to work. I then decided I needed to know her. I caught Rachel as she was refilling napkin dispensers and tried to dig for more information.

"So when did you move here?" I calmly started to chat with Rachel

"I moved here just this month, Santana and I. I just started at NYADA. What about you?"

"I moved here 5 months ago, so you're really good friends with Santana?" I requested.

"Yeah, I am now. In high school she was a total bitch, then she joined our glee club and that changed her." I laughed at that.

"Tell me Dani, Santana asked about you yesterday, how come you haven't introduced yourself?" This made my heart flutter. Santana asked about me. I could barley keep the grin off of my face when I felt someone standing behind me. Rachel smirked at my expression and then the figure behind my back. I turned around and felt my heart stop as I looked into Santana's eyes.

"hi..um..Someone's asking for Dani"said Santana in a vulnerable voice.

"oh okay. That's me by the way." I said smiling and feeling stupid. Of course she knows I'm Dani, she was asking about me. Santana smiled back calmly then pointed in the direction of the person who asked for me. It was Sheri. Which was odd as she never came to my work before. She had both Ben and Lucas with her. As I approached her I realized something was off. Sheri had been crying and she looked really stressed out.

"Sheri, whats wrong?"

"Dani I need you to watch Ben, Please"

"right now?" I asked.

"Yes. Please Dani. My ex-husband.."Shari's voice trailed off as the sobbing began again.

"..I..I can't just leave Shari" I tried to explain.

She just cried harder forcing me to look around at staring customers.

"Okay. Okay. Ill take him. I'm really sorry."

Shari rushed out of the diner with Lucas and I took Ben to a stool close to where I was working and made him a milkshake. A few hours went by and Ben was getting impatient, Santana noticed and slumped down on a stool beside him. I watched as the beautiful girl told the four year old stories that made him laugh. I couldn't help but to walk myself over to where they were and sit down next to her. I wanted to be with her. The stories Santana told were really funny and very interesting. Soon we were in full conversation and everything felt so smooth and comfortable. I almost forgot that I was at work but it was well worth the lack of tips that night.

I was wiping off a table next to where Ben had been sitting when Santana was packing up to leave. As she headed to the door she dropped a piece of paper next to where Ben was sitting. Ben went to pick up the crumples sheet, shrugged at the content and dropped it back on the ground.

"Ben, what was on that paper?" I asked.

"Just some numbers." Ben responded leaving my heart racing.

I picked up the note and took a double take as I read in beautifully hand written letters.

"Just in case.. ;) -Santana." Then below it was a phone number.

I couldn't believe what I was reading, at first I didn't know if it was for me but nobody else was in the diner except Rachel as we were closing. I assumed Rachel already had Santana's number. I walked over to wear Rachel was hanging up her apron.

"Rach, I found this note...do you think.." I began.

"From Santana, yeah she just wrote it in the kitchen before she left, its for you Dani."

I couldn't contain my excitement as a blush crept across my face.

"Wow, I forgot what it feels like to have a crush."

"Awe, your so cute Dani." Rachel cooed.

"What should I do? Should I call her? Should I wait a day? Should I just leave it?" I panicked.

Rachel laughed for a good 5 minutes before gaining her composure.

"Dani, just be yourself, she likes you for a reason. But if I was you I would call her." Rachel finished leaving me with the cheesiest advice ever.

"Bye Danielle." Rachel dismissed herself leaving me to think about my next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Desperate Measures

I helped Ben put on his jacket and closed up the diner. It seemed as though I had done this same action 1000 times except I have never left the diner feeling quite so happy. As I walked Ben back in to Shari's apartment I heard aggressive shouting outside the door. I held Ben close to me with my hand gently over his mouth in case it was a break in. I pulled out my cell phone and called Shari, 20seconds later I heard ringing from on the other side of the door. The voices hushed and Shari picked up.

"Shari, I'm outside with Ben is everything okay?" I questioned with worry.

"Take Ben away, NOW!" Shari cried in to the phone.

"What about Lucas, is he okay? Where is Lucas Shari."

"Lucas is okay, Dani, just go! Please I don't want Ben seeing me like this again."Shari cried into the phone. I then heard a male voice in the background asking where Ben is. At that I hung up, picked Ben up and ran as fast as I could down the road gripping to the young boy. I didn't know where to go but it was November and the air was growing cold. It was around 10:30pm and most stores were closed, I did the first thing that came to my mind without think about it. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the number written on the paper. As soon as I dialed the number I regretted it but the small boy in my arms became colder by the second.

"Hello?" I heard the voice and froze.

"Um..Hi..I'm sorry, I know you weren't expecting me to call so soon but I kinda need a place to go. Just for an hour or two. I know it's late but I can't leave the boy standing in the cold for too much longer."I gasped for air as I my words pored out before I could control them.

"...Who is this?" The tone of the voice stung a bit and I quickly started to regret calling.

"Dani." I whispered as I began to feel defeated.

"Oh, Dani, yeah come on over. Is everything okay?" Santana's voice grew and softened.

"Thank-you. I'll explain when I see you. Can I get an address?" Santana gave me her address and I hailed a taxi then helping the boy in to the back seat. Before I knew it my heart was racing and I was knocking at Santana's door.

"Hello again, how are you?" Santana smiled as she let us in to her small studio apartment.

"Haha..Hi.. thanks again for letting us come over."I shrugged embarrassed.

"No worries, I was just making hot chocolate. Want some?" This was mostly directed at Ben but we both nodded. We sipped on our hot chocolate as we made small talk. Before I knew it Ben was curled up on Santana's couch asleep. When we were sure that Ben was no longer able to listen Santana asked.

"So what's wrong Dani?"

"Ben's father, Paul, he's a real jerk. He has been trying to get custody of Ben since Shari divorced him when Ben was 1. Paul is a user and gets extremely aggressive. Shari had a restraining order against him but she took him back 2 years ago when she got pregnant with Lucas. It was less than a month later that he beat her up and left her alone with no money, a two year old and a child in her stomach. Paul doesn't know that Lucas is his son and Shari want's to keep it like that. Paul comes looking for Shari at least once a month. I take the kids and she deals with Paul until he gives up and leaves." I breathed out fast as I released all that information.

"Wow, that's awful." Santana gasped as she looked down at Ben nuzzled up against my side.

"Yeah, She's a great lady, just makes awful choices. It's her kids I feel bad for. They are both so helpless. They can't run like I did." I explain as I looked in to Santana's sad eyes.

"Are you their aunt?" Santana asked, which made me chuckle. Shari and her kids have mocha skin which contrasts to my pale olive skin.

"No, I actually just rent a room in Shari's apartment. She needed extra cash and I needed a place to stay. It works out pretty well. I usually take care of Ben and Lucas in the mornings while she works from 4am until 10am. I then work in the afternoons and play my guitar in the station at night." I explained comfortably.

"It's nice that you can be there for them, So what made you move to New York?" Santana asked getting more curious of me as the conversation progressed.

I explained what happened with my parents and how they caught me making out with Cindy. I told her about my dreams to be discovered and how I have always loved performing. I then turned the questioning to her. I asked her about her glee club, how she met Rachel and how she's liking New York. She has pretty similar dreams to mine except she is more passionate about acting. That's when I heard the door knob turning. Rachel and a baby faced boy casually walked into the apartment discussing the new issue of a fashion magazine. The two looked up at me then to Ben sleeping next to me when the boy spoke.

"Wow Santana I didn't know you buckled down and had a child already."

"Shut up Kurt."Santana snapped, "This is Dani, my co-worker from the diner."

Kurt smiled and waved while Santana filled me in that she roomed with Rachel and Kurt.

I caught Rachel out of the corner of my eye whisper something to Kurt, they both shared knowing looks and shuffled to the kitchen leaving me alone with Santana and Ben. My pocket buzzed as I received a text from Shari saying the coast was clear. I picked up Ben and grabbed my purse while Santana called us a cab. Santana walked me down out of her apartment and in to the cold air where the cab was waiting.

"Hey Dani.."Santana began as made my way into the cab.

"Yeah?" I asked before closing the door.

"May I ask you out on a date?" Santana asked with a coy expression.

"Yes, I would like that." I smiled "I'll text you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Oh Shari

I opened the door to Shari's apartment still thinking about Santana until I noticed Shari slumped in a chair. This has gotten out of hand. Shari was black and blue and her eyes where red with greif. She clutched her knee's to her chest as she stared straight at the wall with defeat. I grew angrier and angrier by the second until I was seeing red. I put Ben to bed quickly before I erupted.

"Shari, what the fuck did he do to you?" I wailed.

"It's okay, he wont be back for a while. I got rid of him. He was just mad Dani, he wanted to see Ben. He had been drinking." she defended Paul.

"Why do you always make excuses for him? This isn't okay Shari!" I asked trying to stay calm.

"You don't even know the situation Dani, your only a kid. I loved Paul. Do you even know what it's like to Love? I bet not. You have no idea how difficult it is trying to keep someone you love away from your family."

"Shari! Paul just finished beating you, how dare you say I don't know the situation. You're weak Shari! Weak!" I screamed completely losing all composure I once had.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right trying to tell me how to run my family. Last time I checked I pulled you off the streets." Shari cried making me feel guilty. It wasn't long before I too began crying.

"Just remember this...If Paul loved you he would never lay a hand on you. If he loved his son he wouldn't show up drunk." I said in a soft sad voice. "I wish my mother would love me like you love your boys, please never give up hope Shari..."I trailed off as I walked away unable to even look at her. I closed my door and fell asleep to the sound of Shari sobbing on the other side of the door.

I woke up the next morning to Lucas' wails. I swept him into my arms and began changing his diaper. Ben sat next to where I was changing Lucas and said something that made me fight back tears.

"I heard you yelling at mommy yesterday. Does mommy hate us Dani?"

"No Ben, mommy doesn't hate us sweetie, she's was just sad." I replied

"Why is mommy sad? Did daddy come home again?" At this I let the tears fall down my cheeks. This young boy has no idea what a normal family looks like and I felt ashamed that he heard me and Shari talking about his dad last night.

"Don't worry Ben, mommy will be fine." I tried dodging the question.

"How come daddy hates me Dani, why does mommy always send me away when he comes? I was stumped I didn't know what to say to this small defeated boy. I wish I had the words to reassure him but I didn't. I couldn't tell him that his dad was dangerous and that he wanted to take Ben away. I couldn't explain to him that it's better that he didn't see his daddy. I moved to New York to run from one fucked up family but just joined another.

"Stop it Ben, mommy wants nothing but the best for you." I said trying to convince him to stop asking questions I didn't want to answer. Ben just looked away and sighed loudly.

"How about we get a treat?" I changed the subject and at that the boys mood also changed.

I put Lucas in the stroller and helped Ben zip up his jacket and we started walking to Denny's. My pocket started buzzing and I reached to answer my phone.

"Hey." I said smiling at my unexpected call.

"Hi, so I know that we just saw each other but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe so something today?" Santana's beautiful voice blasted through my phone.

"I'm just taking the kids for breakfast, you can join if you'd like. Shari will be home in 2 hours so once she comes home I can drop off the kids and we can do something...just the two of us." I hoped I could see her as soon as possible.

"Yeah I'll meet up with you guys." She said leaving me feeling swoon.

I was looking over the menu while feeding Lucas a can of baby food when Santana slipped into the booth next to Ben. We ordered food and talked non-stop. I felt so comfortable with her and I couldn't help falling for her. She was so good with Ben and she expressed how much she loved kids. She talked about how strange it was to room with the wonder twins (Rachel and Kurt,) and how great they were to her when she came out of the closet in high school. We finished eating, got our bill and I payed but not without putting up a fight. We began walking back to Shari's apartment when Santana linked her hand with mine. She made me feel beautiful. The way she laughed at my jokes and looked into my eyes. For a split second I pretended that Santana was my wife and Lucas and Ben were our kids. I never wanted the moment to end. But like all good things, it did. I opened the door to Shari's apartment and let Lucas out of the stroller as Shari came out of the bathroom.

"Hi." Shari said shocked that I had a guest. This was the first time I brought someone home with me.

"Shari, this is Santana." I said with a knowing look. She was still upset about our conversation yesterday.

"Nice to meet you Santana, I'm Ben and Lucas' mother." Shari said holding out her hand. Santana looked down at her bruised wrist and quickly Shari pulled her hand back and grasped her sleeve back over her arm.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about you."Santana said regretting her words when Shari shot me a look.

"Thanks for taking the boys out this morning. Dani, may I have a quick word with you?" Shari asked smiling between her clenched teeth. Santana must have felt so awkward. I will have to remember to apologize later.

"Yeah of course, Santana do you mind watching the boys? I asked with an apologetic expression

"Not at all." Santana said in a calm voice.

I followed Shari in to my bedroom as she closed the door behind us. She stood in front of me for a moment just staring at her feet before she decided to speak.

"I'm sorry Dani, about yesterday, I was just torn. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Shari apologized.

"I'm sorry too Shari, I shouldn't have called you weak, your a good mom. I'm glad you took me in." I returned grabbing her into a hug. "You have been more of a mother to me the past few month than my own mom has been in my whole 18 years." I added. This made Shari Smile and hug me tighter. I then returned to where Santana was waiting and smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at me and I mouthed that I would explain later.

I wrapped my arm around Santana's waist as we made our way to the theater. We were going to watch a cheap student film that Rachel was part of with many other NYADA students. We were sitting in a happy silence waiting for everyone to be seated. It was at that moment when it happened. Santana turned to me grasping my face in her hands.

"Your a Beautiful person Dani." Santana whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against my own. I sunk into her with ease before we broke apart. My cheeks flushed pink as I looked up into Santana's deep eyes. They were searching my face for something I was unsure of. It was at that moment that the music started and the first act began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Love is always possible

3 months later...

I was raised to believe that if I was a Lesbian I was not capable to love. I believed it. I never expected anyone to love me like Romeo loved Juliet. I came to terms with the idea, I thought that because I wasn't straight that I didn't get the opportunity to dream. Love was only for heterosexual couples just like in the movies. My mom in the 5th grade had a suspicion that I was homosexual. She got this idea because instead of talking about playing tag or how the boys chased me on the playground, I would talk about how pretty the other girls in my grade were. I never thought of this as a bad thing, I was always taught to be kind to other people. I was just expressing how envious I was of them without becoming resentful. My mom hated the idea as it was wrong. She called me a monster and made me cry. I remember having beautiful long braids and she came at me with scissors and chopped them off. She said, "see if you want to be a dyke, that's how you got to wear your hair." I was so ashamed. I hated myself and who I loved. I use to lie in bed at night and think about boys and try as hard as I could to become aroused but it just didn't work. I knew that I would never have the opportunity to have a family unless I pretended to fall in love with a male but still I would be incapable of true love. All I ever wanted was for someone to hold me and make me feel like I was worthy. Santana made me feel that. We have been dating now for 3 months. It started pretty slow with kissing here and there and then one day things got heated. I went to her apartment when the wonder twins were at school. We started out just making lunch together then she kissed me hard. It became passionate and she led her tongue into my mouth. We started making out pressing me against her counter. I let my hands trail along her body and she did the same back. She groaned into my mouth as my hands found her ass. She then let her lips trail along my collar bone allowing her to kiss any part of my body she wanted. I didn't even know what or how it slipped out. It was something I never thought I would say to anyone...but I did. Maybe it was out of pure lust or maybe I actually felt it. I told Santana that I loved her. She froze mid kiss and my next worry was that she wasn't going to say it back. She backed up two steps so she could look me in the eyes. She grabbed my hands and held them to her heart. That's when she said it. I Love You Dani. I felt as though those three simple words could have changed my life forever. I felt it...i think, who knows? I don't even know what love is. People say that you will know as soon as you feel it but if that's the case then I felt it the moment I laid eyes on Santana. I didn't even feel this strongly about Cindy and she was my first lover. I realized that if this is truly what Shari felt for Paul then I don't blame her for not wanting to cut him off. Now that I felt it I never want to go without it. I loved feeling love. I loved Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- We're all just run aways

It was a cold Tuesday evening and I had my guitar slung around my shoulder as I plucked at the strings. I let the warm air flow out of my mouth as I formed a beautiful melody. The station was quiet tonight but I didn't stop singing, my muscles stiffened with every cold breeze but my voice and abdomen stayed loose and rhythmic. A tall man dropped a few bucks in to my guitar case as he walked by holding his jacket tight to his body. A few songs later I was beginning to feel the effects of the cold February air on my lips. I collected the change thrown into my case and packed up to leave. I noticed one fellow still watching me in the distance, he was bundled up tight and continued to check his watch every minute waiting for the train. This man looked familiar but he was too far away to tell. I slid my gloves on to my hands and started my walk back to Shari's apartment. I unlocked the door and the small apartment was silent and dark. I walked in the dark to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and started biting in to the fruit. I felt my eyes droop with tiredness and regretted staying up so late as I would have the boys in the morning. My phone buzzed and I got the message I had been waiting for.

From Santana: Hey babe, it's been confirmed! We have reservations at the Chateau Belle tomorrow.

To Santana: Thats great! What should I wear?

From Santana: It's Valentines Day Dani Bananie, dress nice!

To Santana: Okay I'll wear my birthday suit ;) just kidding...maybe

From Santana: Whatever you decide it will be perfect, love you!

To Santana: Love you too!

I am really exited for Valentines day. I use to be pretty bitter about the occasion and label it the "Hallmark Holiday where nobody's expectations are ever exceeded." But now that I have been with Santana I am really exited to show her my romantic side! I feel like I have really outdid myself this year I bought Santana a bouquet of red roses and a silver bracelet with our initials engraved in it. I spent almost an entire paycheck on her gifts but she's worth it. I am just happy that she managed to get us reservations at the Chateau Belle one of the best french restaurants in the area. It's got a very dim romantic feel to it and around Valentines day its always impossible to get in...but of course Santana pulled some strings.

I woke up to my alarm beeping obnoxiously. For a split second I forgot what day it was I stumbled out of bed and found Ben sitting on the sofa watching cartoons.

"Morning Benny!" I said through a yawn

"Good Morning Dani." He replied with his attention still on the T.V. Screen.

I was managed to make eggs and toast before Lucas screamed for attention. I gathered the kids at the table and fed them breakfast when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hi." I smiled at the miserable looking man wearing a uniform at my front door.

"Delivery for Danielle Lukein." The man announced.

"Oh! Thank-you!" I smiled with surprise. Santana has really done it now.

"Please sign here and have a happy Valentines day."

I signed the waiver and received the most beautiful little teddy bear with a big red bow around his neck. Attached to the bears paw was a lavender colored note with a lace trim. The note said.."My sweet girl, I miss and love you." I giggled at the note as it was the most ridiculous thing Santana has said yet. I held the teddy bear in close to me and closed my eyes as I squeezed it tight. Then of course, the boys got curious and both wanted their turn cuddling with the plush toy.

It was 5 o-clock and I was sitting in a thigh length navy blue cocktail dress. It was quite plain but I dressed it up with a sequined silver belt and large earnings. I spent an hour perfecting the curls in my hair and touching up my make-up. I had to admit, I looked smoking and I couldn't even wait to see what Santana was wearing. The doorbell went and I rushed as fast as I could in my heels to open the door. When I swung it open my breath was taken away. Santana was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair was pulled up in a bun at the top of her head and she was wearing a beautiful gold Betsy Johnson cocktail dress with dazzling black heels. I felt frozen at the sight of her, more in love than ever.

"Woah Dani, you look amazing!" She howled at me

"No you...you look..like wow..flawless!"is all I squeaked out and Shari erupted with laughed behind me as my cheeks flushed red.

"You're so cute when I get you flustered." Santana chimed.

"I just can't even begin to explain how perfect this is going to be...By the way San, thanks so much for the Bear, it's adorable!" I managed to compose myself.

"...What bear?" Santana questioned full of confusion.

It was at that moment when I felt like dying. The same man from the station showed up standing like a shadow behind Santana except now I recognize him.

"It was from me sweety." The man whispered as his eyes caught mine.

"...Dad?" I managed to choke out as the air got trapped in my lungs. I was shoked.

"What the fuck are you doing here? On Valentines day! Really? And why did you send me a bear? What the hell are you thinking?" I screamed out a bunch of questions and my world began to tumble.

The same man who let my mother disown me and humiliate me is showing up at my doorstep almost a year after I left. I couldn't fucking believe it.

"It's your mother Dani, you need to come home!" he gagged as the tears formed in his pathetic eyes.

At that I could no longer control it. I had to do what I always did with everything I feared. I needed to run. It was just like when I first left I wanted to avoid conflict so I darted...or when the bullies once came after me in middle school...Or when I was 8 and forgot the words to my Gospel solo. All I ever do is run from my problems and here I am again, not thinking but running. Running as far away from my dad as I could.


	7. Chapter 7

REVIEW:

Hi everyone, I would love to thank everyone who is reading, following and reviewing my story. This is my very first fanfiction and I really do appreciate the support. I try my best to update as much as I possibly can. Please PM me or let me know in the reviews what you would like to get out of this story, if you enjoy it or if I need to change something. Please keep reading and I hope I don't disappoint.

-Esara25

Chapter 7- To feel or not to feel

I was sitting, catching my breath on the front steps of a closed coffee shop. The rain was coming down in soft sprinkles and I was letting my skin cool off with the freezing touch of the February shower. My dress was ruined but I couldn't care less, my life was starting to catch up with me and I felt like the girl in the horror movie hiding under the bed while the killer paced the room. I didn't even notice that I was crying until I felt my entire diaphragm shake uncontrollably. It wasn't long before my phone started ringing, I just turned it off not even checking to see who called. I knew that this valentines day would be ruined. It was as though everything was happening for a reason and I wasn't supposed to be happy, not ever. I lifted my eyes from the pavement when I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

"Dani, What the fuck are you doing?" Santana sighed as she approached me.

"I...I don't know.." I sobbed not being able to look her in the eye.

"Babe, I am here for you with whatever it is you need, you have to open up to me." Santana begged.

"He ruined everything, I couldn't help but run Santana, I couldn't."

"Why do you dislike him so much?" She asked.

"He never cared about me, ever, all he cares about is religion. He doesn't accept me for who I am."

"Dani, you know I would never push unless it's important but your dad came all the way to New York to find you, don't you think you should hear him out?"

"It's not your call San. You don't know him. What makes you think he actually cares? He's contained me my entire life. I just got my freedom back..."I cried.

"No worries Dani, lets get you back to my place and clean you up."Santana said in a sweet voice.

Santana walks me to her apartment a few blocks away and opens the door. Her apartment is empty as Rachel and Kurt are both out on their dates. Suddenly my mind slows down and I realize how tired my body is. Santana takes off her wet dress and I take off mine. We cover our bodies with oversized T-shirts that Santana had in her drawer and we slide happily into Santana's bed to warm up. I rest my head on Santana's chest as she rubs small circles into my back. Soon enough I fall into a happy sleep.

A few hours later I wake up feeling very hungry. I feel the empty bed next to me and frown. I rolled out of Santana's big, comfortable bed and make my way to the living area. I stop in the doorway and my eyes fill with tears, this time of joy. Santana set up a table in the middle of the living room with candles and rose peddles scattered. She had two glasses sitting full of champagne on either side of the table. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done.

"..Santana, this is beautiful!" I gasped.

"Happy Valentines day Dani!" Santana sang as she greeted me with a kiss.

"I Love You." I said with all seriousness.

"I love you too."She said grabbing my hands in hers.

"Thanks San, You make me smile to the moon and back!

"You're crazy corny miss Danielle!" She laughed.

"I know! So is this all for me? This is so nice!"

"It's for me too babe." Santana said as she pulled a take and bake pizza out of the oven. I have never been so pleased about anything. I was so hungry and pizza sounded incredible. We sat in mostly silence eating our food and although what could have gone wrong did, I have never felt more loved and that was the entire purpose of the holiday.

After our dinner we cuddled up on Santana's couch and watched romantic comedies. An hour in to the movie was all that had to go by before I was completely and totally consumed by the Latino goddess. Our make-out session got extremely heated and plenty of eager moans left my mouth but I held back. I knew that I didn't want to completely give myself to Santana until the moment was right and she understood that. I had been so stressed about my dad's visit that I knew I couldn't release it by letting Santana at my body. Sex for me was a huge deal. Soon after the movie ended, which we didn't watch, sleep took over me. I slept in Santana's arms until my phone startled me awake.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy voice.

"Hi Dani, I was just checking up on you, is everything okay?"Shari's voice sent a chill through my spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with Santana. I will be staying at her house tonight." I answered her question before she asked it.

"Alright love, please come home tomorrow morning. Your father told me of a situation. He said if he couldn't tell you, maybe I could."She said letting her voice deepen.

"Is my dad still at your house?" I asked flatly.

"No, he took the the first flight home. He was pretty upset." AT this I couldn't help but to break down a little.

"Okay, I'll be home soon." I said.

At that I grabbed my dress and shoes borrowed Santana's sweat pants and slipped quietly out the door. I hailed a taxi and rode in silence to Shari's thinking more than necessary. I payed the driver and let myself inside..Shari was sitting at the table looking unusually flushed. I took a seat across from her and began the conversation that was apparently super important.

"...So what is it?" I asked.

"Dani, your dad didn't come here to try and change you, or force you to move home."Shari started.

"Uh..Didn't you hear him say..Dani, you need to come home?"I restated.

"Your assuming things."

"Why are you defending him Shari?" I snapped.

"Your mother is dead Dani, your dad couldn't get a hold of you so he came here to take you home...to her funeral. It's in three days."Shari explained not making eye contact.

I didn't know what to feel, I felt like Jello. Even if my parents weren't ideal, they were still my parents. I didn't want to think anymore so I got up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Until it's gone

I woke up from my long sleep and was oblivious for a few seconds, but only for a few seconds. The emotions I couldn't seem to find the day before suddenly punched me in the stomach. I worked hard to fight against the tears and after a minute of holding my breathe I finally won. I got up and began my day. I started making eggs for myself and Ben. I went into Lucas' room, pick the small boy up and held him as tight as I could to my body without hurting him. I wanted to make sure he felt safe and love. No child should ever lack the feeling of love. Ben woke up and went straight to his eggs. I pored him some juice and let him eat. After we were finished our breakfast and all the dishes were cleaned I pulled out a story book from Shari's book shelf. I sat Ben on my lap and read him story after story. He was starting to get bored and my legs were starting to go numb from his weight. I just wanted to make sure he knew that he would never be neglected and that he's special. Shari walked in the door, stopped awkwardly in front of me giving me a concerned look then continued to hang up her coat. She sighed loudly and kept glancing at me with a look of pity. I couldn't take it much longer so I grabbed my work uniform and purse and headed to the diner early.

I got to the diner an hour early so I grabbed a menu and sat down in a booth. Santana was working and she noticed me and made her way to my table.

"Hey Dani, where did you go to last night? I missed you." She smiled

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Shari called and needed me to babysit." I lied.

"Okay, so can I get you something?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure everything is okay Dani?" She asked again.

"Everything is perfect!" I lied again between clenched teeth.

"I know that face, you look sad! It's okay babe, you can talk to me. Please trust me." She pushed.

"LAY OFF!" I yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the diner. I grabbed my bag and left before she could respond. Santana was totally confused and flustered.

I walked with my eyes on the ground making my way to the bookstore. Once there I browsed through a few shelves for a while until I found one I liked. I picked it up and took it to the check-out. To my surprise Kurt was working at the till.

"Hey Dani!" Kurt called out before I was able to disappear.

"Hi." I said forcing a smile on my face

"How was your Valentines day missy?" Kurt asked.

"It was great, Santana did the sweetest thing."

"...I heard your dad found you." Kurt said with no shame at all.

"..Yeah" I said looking around me to make sure nobody was there. We were alone.

"I just want you to know that your strong Dani, it wasn't easy for me to come out of the closet to my parents either. My mom died when I was quite young so my dad tried to be as supportive as he could. It actually brought us closer." He smiled at the memory. I cried.

"Oh Dani..why are you crying sweetie?" Kurt came around the counter and wrapped me in a hug. It felt nice and I sobbed into his shoulder not being able to control it.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" he continued.

"...my mom is dead." I sniffled between sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Is this recent?" he rubbed small circles around my back.

"...Tuesday." I managed to get out.

"HOLY SHIT DANI!" He freaked out."That was three days ago, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. "Why aren't you with your family?"

"I don't have a family anymore Kurt." I cried. "I was never close to my parents. They never loved me like parents should love their daughter."

"Dani stop having a pity party for yourself. I love you but think about your dad. Maybe you don't like him but he loved her." I felt extremely guilty. Although she constantly embarrassed me and put me down I still loved her. She was my mom. I tried so hard to be exactly what she wanted me to be, I only wanted to impress her.

I let Kurt hug me for a few more minutes until my tears went dry. I walked back to the diner, signed in and started my shift. I didn't talk to Santana the entire time. She shot me a few glares and sad stares, I felt bad but I had so much on my plate at the moment. The rest of my shift went by quickly and I found myself exhausted and walking home in the dark. Once I reached the apartment I went straight to bed. I cried myself to sleep. I haven't done that since before I met Santana.

I woke up in the morning feeling achy. I didn't get up right away. I waited until their was a knocking at the door to finally roll out of bed. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Santana. She was caring a suitcase in one hand and a paper bag from the diner in the other. She walked right past me not saying anything and went straight to my bedroom. I was confused so I just stayed quiet and followed her. I thought for sure she was going to break up with me for being so short with her yesterday. Finally she spoke.  
"We are just going to forget what happened yesterday, get it? Got it? Good. Now pack your bags."She demanded not looking me in the eyes.

"What are you doing San?" I asked fully confused.

"We are getting on a plane in 3 hours and we are going to your mothers funeral." She said finally meeting my eyes.

"..Kurt told you?" I asked although I knew the answer.

"Yes. Now stop waiting time and get your shit together." She stood up and went to the kitchen to talk to Shari. I knew I couldn't get out of this situation so I packed my bags. Once I finished I walked out to the kitchen, Santana opened the door and next thing I knew we were in a cab on our way to the airport.

We were sitting in our seats on the plane waiting for take off. Santana was obviously unhappy with me which was totally understandable.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked catching her by surprise.

"Because I love you and I want you to stop running Dani, You'll regret it if you didn't go back."She said burning a hole in my heart. I looked away from her and spoke again.

"I know your trying to help Santana but you honestly can't fix this.." I trailed off.

"I can't fix anything, I know that, at least let me try to be part of your life Dani. Let me in."She huffed.

"Thanks for coming with me Santana."

"I'm just making sure you actually make it to the funeral." Santana said. This stung a little.

The plane landed and we took a cab straight to the funeral. San and I both changed in to our black dresses in the back of the cab as we were approaching the church. When we walked into the church everyone was staring. Everything felt so dark and scary, I felt like I was a kid again. Suddenly everyone was seated and the choir started singing. My heart sunk into my chest as a picture of my mom appeared. Then a picture or my mom and me when I was 5 riding horses. I started crying. The next thing I knew the funeral was over and the sky was dark. Everyone had left the church except me and my dad who was on the other side of the church praying. I surprised myself when I walked over to my dad and enveloped him in a hug. He was shaking and I didn't have to look at his face to know he was broken. We stayed like that for half an hour and I have never felt closer to him.

"I miss you Dani, I'm so, so sorry." He sniffled.

"I...I love you daddy." I gasped as I cried into his shoulder.

"I should have been their Danielle, I don't want to lose you too." He hugged me tighter.

"You hated me because I am gay." I whispered.

"Your mother never liked that Dani but please try to understand. There was a lot I tried to protect you from baby." He shook with grief "Your mom wasn't stable, she took her life Dani. She felt so guilty for pushing you away." That messed me up. I felt sick. I suddenly couldn't cry anymore, I just shook. I left my dad in the church to find Santana. I had so much pain in my heart I just needed to feel love. When I found her I didn't wait two minutes. I started kissing her right away not backing away. We took the cab to a hotel and I gave my self to Santana completely. I never wanted to ever let her go. I wanted her to love me for as long as we both shall live. My heart felt light and her touch made my skin burn. I wanted to rid of all my baggage with the act of love. I wanted Santana to make love to me. So we did.

Review: Thanks for reading. This chapter is a bit intense and a lot is going on. I'm not too sure where I am taking this story but I felt that it was important for Dani to mend her broken heart so she could trust Santana. Please review and let me know exactly what you are thinking or what I could do better. I appreciate all comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Update: Hi everyone, So this chapter is very dark so I had to change the ratings. Please let me know what you think. Is it too much? Should I bring down the conflict level a bit? I hope everyone enjoys this story. I promise the next chapter will have more Dantana!

Chapter 9- Pushed away

The week was over and I was sitting on my dads sofa back at home. Santana went back to New York and when she tried to take me with her I refused. I felt miserable but I knew my dad needed me. It was my chance to fix things between us. All I wanted was to show him that I care and that he pushed me away, not the other way around. So far it has been two days and he has hardly been around. When he was around he didn't want to talk to me or he was always on the phone with people from his church. I didn't expect to take me back or even love me after what I did to my mom but for him to try to avoid me was crazy. I didn't want him to feel sad, I would do whatever it takes to keep him happy and that was for me to be around, I owed him that. I made us dinner every night and I always kept the house tidy. Most of the time he wouldn't eat what I made. He would just grab his phone and lock himself in his bedroom. My dad suddenly walked in the door caring his briefcase and a coffee.

"Hi dad." I said. He just walked right past me so I followed him.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" I offered.

"No Dani. You go, I'll stay home." He shut me down.

"Dad, why do you keep avoiding me?" I asked.

"Go back to New York. You have a life there."He said pushing me further.

"No. I'm not leaving. You need me here." I shot back. He looked me in the eye with an icy glare.

"Dani, your mother died for you. She would want you to be happy." His words stung.

"Stop it dad, I am happy. I want you to be happy, you're grieving." I tried to stay strong.

"Danielle your entire life you always only cared about yourself and your dream of becoming a star, first you stopped going to church, then you started kissing girls and ran away from home. Stop being so egocentric. I missed you baby. I really did but I don't want you here." I let the tears fall as my dads words ripped through my heart. He blames me for my moms death. I would have never left if I knew she was unstable. I ran up stairs to my bedroom and sobbed into a pillow.

I heard the door slam and my dad was walking back to his car. I felt so low and I didn't want to live anymore. I am broken. I killed my own mother and I feel like a monster. I hated myself for tearing my family apart. My dad is right, I have only been thinking about myself. The pain was too much so I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a razor and sliced my arms. Each time I cut my skin a bit of pain I was feeling went away. I was soon covered in blood and my thoughts were slowly blurring. Even though my thoughts were blurred I still felt pain that needed numbing. I grabbed a bottle of wine from my dads liquor cabinet and drank the entire thing until I was drunk.

3 weeks later...

I had the same routine everyday. I would wake up, cry, slice my skin and drink away my sorrows. I had been drunk for 15 days in a row. My dad has given up on me completely and if I didn't make him dinner he would lock me out. I didn't eat anymore. I didn't feel hungry, only sad. Santana used to call but I pushed her away, just like my dad did to me. If you love someone, let them go. Santana could do better. I wasn't good for anyone. Shari also called, she was worried about me. I told her I wasn't coming back and that she could sell my guitar, she tried to make me feel guilty so I hung up on her. I had enough guilt for one person. I didn't need more. My dad started staying away over night he was barely at his house, or at least not when I was there. Which was all the time. I decided one day that I needed to go for a walk. My legs were weak and shaky and I could hardly keep myself up. I walked to the park and sat on a bench giving my muscles a rest, I pulled out my flask and took a swig of rum.

"DANI?" I jumped when I heard the voice. It was Cindy.

"..Hi" I responded quietly.

"You look awful, what the hell have you done to yourself, you were so beautiful."Cindy sat next to me.

"I never asked for your opinion." I spat.

"Chill it. It's great to see you honey, where the fuck did you run to? She changed the subject.

"I ran to New York." I smiled at the memory. "I met the love of my life there."

"That's great Dani! I'm happy for you...I mean I miss you like crazy but I met someone too." I stopped and looked at her curiously, I started to fade out of my drunk stupor.

"Really? Who?" I asked honestly.

"Her name is Karen, she goes to University with me in Ohio." She smiled

"I'm so happy for you! Ohio State, huh? That's great! What are you studying" I suddenly felt alive talking to this old friend. I almost felt happy. Almost.

"Woman's Studies. I'm going back tomorrow, I was on reading break so I came back to attend your mothers..."She trailed off. "I'm really sorry Dani." The pain came back.

"I killed my mother..She took her life for me." I said staring at my feet.

"Now who the hell told you that?" Cindy put her hand on mine.

"My dad said she was unstable. It's my fault. I hate being gay."Cindy slapped me across the face making my skin sting.

"It's not your fault you idiot! Your mom wasn't happy. But it was not your fault."I looked at her, she knew something I didn't.

"Your dad cheated on her Dani." Cindy said.

"..What? How? With who?" I was so chocked. My dad had been lying to me this entire time causing me to hate myself and feel guilty.

"Your dad has totally been boning , Your neighbor." was the lady who caught me kissing Cindy, which caused me to leave in the first place.

" ! How did my mom find out?" I asked.

"Your mom organized the youth group on Monday and Wednesday nights at the church. One really windy night the power went out at the church so she sent everyone home early. She came home to Mrs. Bently scrambling for her panties in your parents bed sheets. The next day she hung herself." Cindy held me close as I cried into her shoulder.

"You should go home Dani, stop beating yourself up for something that was out of your control. Your a good person." I felt so angry at my dad. I hated him. He was going to hell, not me. I hugged Cindy and thanked her for being a great and honest friend then I went home feeling heated. My dad was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. I grabbed it right out of his hands and threw it at his feet. I had lost all control over my mind and body.

"What did you do that for? Your such a brat." My dad snarled.

"You killed mom, not me. In fact I shouldn't even be here right now. Neither of you loved me, I was just your little scapegoat."I yelled at him.

"Danielle settle yourself down right now. Stop acting trashy."

"YOU CALL ME TRASH? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON MY INSANE MOTHER, YOU FUCKING JERK!" I had lost it.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he lost it too.

"Gladly." with that I ran out of his house with absolutely no control I took myself right to 's home. I knocked on the door and her husband greeted me. I could smell there food, they must have been in the middle of supper.

"Hello sir, I am very sorry to bother you especially during your supper but I advise you to have a very serious conversation with your whore wife. She needs to keep her dirty biscuit away from my fathers skanky sausage. Thanks have a great night, also please say thank-you to her for me for killing my mother." As soon as I let the words slip out of my mouth I regretted it. I was only stooping down to my fathers level. I could hear a small boy in the background and knew that I could have ruined a family so I quickly came up with a lie to get out of trouble.

"I am so sorry sir...I think I got the wrong address. I feel extremely stupid!" He shook his head at me and slammed the door in my face. I was acting like a kid again. I needed to leave before I ruin anything else.

I took the earliest flight the next day back to New York. I begged Shari for my room back and she let me as long as I agreed to see a psychologist, which I did. I couldn't let my father ruin my life anymore that he already did. I should have known his tricks, he just seemed so genuine. I felt sad that I had trust issued but men were pigs, first Paul; Shari's husband who laid a hand on his own wife and now my dad who broke his wives heart and tried to blame it on his own daughter. Now I know why I'm a lesbian. I hurt Santana and I want her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Update: I just re-read my writing and I am quite horrified at how many typos I found. I apologize for my lack of grammar, punctuation and spelling. I may as well go back to high school. Anyways, This next chapter is going to be more Dantana as promised. I am going to clear things up a bit for Dani and give her more opportunity to grow. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!

Chapter 10- Everything happens for a reason

"It's nice to have you here Dani, now please tell me what brought you here." Parker my psychologist said.

"Well I have just recently had a family situation that broke me." I said flatly looking him in the eyes.

The next hour I explained everything that happened just a few days previous. I explained my past and everything that made me unhappy. I also told him about the good things. I told him about Santana.

"Dani, you're so strong! Be proud of yourself, you have had a rough go." Parker smiled.

"I just want San back." I played with the sleeve of my shirt covering my scars.

"Do you think Santana is prepared to get back together with you? I have always told my clients that they have to love themselves before they expect someone else to love them." Parker explained.

"Yeah, that's awesome and all but I can't love myself when I pushed San away. I'm in love with her." I glared at him.

"Well Dani, you could always try fixing it. Maybe give her a call?"

"I have, she's screening all of her calls and since I have taken a leave of absence from work I haven't seen her at all."I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Has the medication been helping at all? Are you still cutting?"Parker asked.

"I haven't cut since I came back to New York, I can't do that in front of Shari's kids. They need a good role model."

"Do you feel a lot of pressure being a role model for these boys?"

"Not at all, I love these boys like they are my own." I smiled.

"Okay Dani, I'll tell you what. Go to the diner and as to speak to Santana. Remain calm and if she rejects you do not push. Whatever happens stay grounded and take care of yourself. Don't allow the boys to see you weak. If you feel really low, call me immediately." Parker stood up and gave me his business card.

"Thanks Parker."

"Your very welcome Dani. Remember, think of three things you're grateful for before you fall asleep. See you tomorrow." Parker led me out of his office.

I walked along the busy roads of New York. I didn't feel comfortable trying to find Santana just yet. I wanted to know where she was at. I hadn't spoken to her in almost a month. As far as I know she could have another girlfriend. I got a crazy idea and I let my body follow my instincts. I walked half an hour and found myself at the bookstore. I pushed open the door and listened at the bell welcomed me as I entered. My instincts were correct. The bookstore was empty all except for Kurt working at the cash register.

"Hi there, let me know if you need help finding anything." Kurt said from behind a book.

"Hi Kurt." I said in a small voice.

"My Fucking God! Look what the cat dragged in." Kurt looked me up and down.

"...Is now a bad time?"I felt awkward.

"Is there ever a good time Dani?" I looked down at my feet. "You broke Santana's heart." my eyes stung as tears formed behind them.

"I never wanted that to happen...I never meant to let her go." I felt sad.

"Let her go? No girl, you pushed her away." He wasn't loosening up on me, I didn't blame him.

"I know. I made a mistake, I love her."

"Dani you aren't right for her. She doesn't need your baggage. All you have been for her is drama." I was so happy that for once someone was telling me how it was rather than giving me a pity party. I wasn't giving up though.

"I was in a really bad place Kurt, I got my shit together." I stayed calm.

"Make me believe it Dani, all I see in front of me is a sad girl who feels sorry for herself and takes it out on her body. Grow up Dani, you are an adult." Nobody has ever been this honest with me, I felt glad that Santana had someone so strong watching over her.

"Thank-you Kurt. I will show her I love her."

"Good-Luck Dani, I really hope you can pull through. I really like you." I smiled and walked out of the shop.

I went to a candy shop and bought a big box of chocolates, then I went to a stationary store and bought heart shaped Post-It notes. My last stop was to the florist where I bought a dozen red roses. I went back to Shari's and got started on my project. Finally I was finished and I was exited to present my love to Santana. I found my guitar that Shari saved and packed it with my project. I took a long shower and put on my best dress. I curled my hair and winged my eyeliner the way I did the first day I laid eyes on Santana. I was ready. I made a few calls and everything felt perfect.

I went to Santana's apartment and stuck the first Post-It not on her door with a message that said,"San,you're beautiful and don't deserve me but please let me try. Go to the corner of Ferndale and Walker St." I taped the first red rose on her door then carried on to my next location. I put the second Post-it note and rose on a lamp post on the corner of Ferndale and Walker St. This time the note read "Santana, You make me laugh, even when I'm angry. I miss you, go to Fernie's Pub if you miss me too." I gave the bar tender at Fernie's Pub the third rose and Post-it note, when Santana enters he was to give it to her. This time it said "Santana you are an incredible person and I love how passionate you are about acting. Please let me experience all the good things in life with you. Go to Tiffany's & Co." When at Tiffany's the next rose and 4th note was on a bench just outside. This note said "Santana your hair is the most beautiful thing in the world. I love you, go to Betty's Salon if you love me too. On the Salon door was the 5th rose and note it said, "San, you give me a reason to get all cheesy. If you think it's bearable go to Bob's Bakery." On the bakery's window was the 6th note and rose. This time I said "San, I would never forget you, even if we lived worlds apart. Go to the Times Square Travel Center if you'd never forget me too. On the Travel Center's door mat I placed the 7th note and rose it said "Santana, you have always been the most sane person in my life. Thank-you for being there, go to Westminster Ave. and Central. The next location I put the note and flower was on the ledge of a water fountain in Central Park by Westminter Avenue. This was the 8th note, it read. "Santana, you are the best kisser, I crave your lips. Go to Megan's Boutique. Put on the dress and follow the next note." At Megan's Boutique, I bought a beautiful purple silk dress and gave it to the cashier to give to Santana along with the next note and rose. The 10th note said "Santana, you are so driven and your dreams will come true, go to Studio 21." The 11th rose and note were on the door of Studio 21. The note said, "You are a princess, every princess needs the perfect shoes. Dance with me at The Shoe Wearhouse." At The Shoe Wearhouse I gave the sales associate the last rose and note as well as a box of healed shoes I bought for Santana, they matched her dress. The 12th note said."Let me take you back Santana, I know you just got back from there but meet me at the diner. I love you...-Dani."

I set up a table at the diner, the table had one thing from every location I visited. It had a vase with flowers from Ferndale and Walker St, a mug of beer, a box with a necklace in it from Tiffany's & Co, a gift card from Betty's Salon, a small plate with a cupcake on it from Bob's Bakery, a airplane key chain from the travel center, more flowers from Central park, the dress from the boutique, a panflet from Studio 21's acting program and the shoes from The Shoe Wearhouse. I also set the chocolates I bought earlier on the table. I sat on a stool in my dress a few feet from the table with my guitar on my lap. I waited for Santana to show up. I was starting to lose faith, I had been waiting hours and I knew she had got off work three hours ago.

It was 12 o-clock and everything was closed and I was still waiting. Finally the door opened and the beautiful Latino walked in looking shy like when we first met. She silently came in and sat at the table looking at everything on the table. She had the dress and shoes on and she had tears in her eyes. My heart broke at the sight of her beautiful tears. I pulled out my guitar and sang to her to express my love. She started crying harder.  
"I love you San." I said taking her hand in mine.

"I'm so mad at you Dani, I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, I was broken, I didn't mean to bring you down." I said kissing her hand.

"I miss you so much." Santana cried. I started crying too and Santana grabbed me into a huge embrace. I let her cry into my shoulder and I kissed her cheak.

"I must admit Dani, you are super cheesy but I do love that about you!" Santana smiled and I laughed.

We left the diner hand in hand and I walked Santana back to her apartment. I put her Tiffany's necklace around her neck and kissed her good-night before I went my separate way. She paused before she closed the door turning back around.

"Dani, I love you."

"I love you too." with that I went home smiling the entire way.


End file.
